


Encounter with a Snow Monster

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advent Drabbles #5: Snow MonsterAnd many thanks to the ladies of Squee for the monster's name!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Snarry Christmas 2020





	Encounter with a Snow Monster

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Drabbles #5: Snow Monster
> 
> And many thanks to the ladies of Squee for the monster's name!

"Harry, help me," Severus begged.

"What can I do? Did Hagrid invite it here?"

"Hagrid can't be found!" Severus sighed.

"Again, what can I do?"

"Would you see if you can talk to it?" Severus asked.

"Snakes... snow monsters... not the same thing! Not sure I can help," Harry said.

"Please try!"

Severus watched from a distance as Harry haltingly 'talked' to the creature.

Harry came back grinning. "Okay, Trixie just wants to rest. She's on her way to some snow creature conference in the Alps and she got turned around. She'll be gone in the morning."

Severus stared. "Trixie?"


End file.
